May it Be
by Laurelasse Goldenleaf
Summary: Laure and Miste were your normal elves trapped in a human world until everything changed forever... chap 3 up FINALLY
1. Concerning us

"You guys are soooo not elves." sneered Andrew the most annoying kid in the 6th grade. "Like really who even likes LOTR"  
  
"WE DO!!!!!" Laure and Miste the two tallest beings in the 6th grade, said in unison to their highly annoying classmate.  
  
"You laugh at us because we're different, We laugh at you because you're all the same." "Whatever" replied Andrew and walked off to join his friends at the other end of the room leaving them in peace.  
  
"He is SUCH an idiot."  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
"I can't wait for TTT to come out." Miste said to Laure "Its sooo awesome."  
  
"Ya I know, I can't wait to see FOTR at my house!!!"  
  
"Ya that will be awesome OH NO I forgot the extended version!!!"  
  
"Again? Oh well I should be getting it soon hopefully-" she was about to say more but was cut off by their teacher, Mr Cole. He was very strict but also very silly. Laure and Miste called him "The Gaffer". This was their theory about "The Gaffer" He once was a gardener hobbit. When he was going to his garden, he forgot his glasses in the house but didn't bother to go retrieve them. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and some Miracle Grow in the other one. He then accidentally drank the Miracle Grow instead of the coffee and got really tall. The coffee went to his potatoes. "GIRLS! GET TO YOUR LOCKERS!!" Laure and Miste quickly hurried to there lockers and discovered that another kid in their class, Max, had stolen the pictures from LOTR they had in their lockers. After giving back Miste's pictures he and Laure were engaged in a battle of yes, no.  
  
"Give me back my pictures back Max!!!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll tell the Gaffer you stole them"  
  
"Fine" he replied and threw them at her stomping off.  
  
"That was relatively easy considering he IS Max." mused Laure.  
  
After gathering her things, (quicker than Laure as she was yelling at Max to give back her last picture) Miste headed off to her home room. She shot an icy glare with her deep brown eyes at Andrew, who sat in the desk right next to hers and sat down. Almost immediately after she sat down the bell rang and Laure hurried in her fifty pound bag clutched in her hand her hazel eyes filled with anger and her long brown hair swishing impatiently at her upper back. She sat down and announced to Miste,  
  
"Max ripped my picture of Legolas."  
  
"WHAT" replied the shocked Miste.  
  
"It was the one you gave me" Laure said mournfully looking at the tattered remains of her photo of the eleven archer  
  
"I'll print you a new one" "That's ok Ill get one from the internet"  
  
"Ok if you're sure..."  
  
"I'm sure" All of a sudden they heard a loud thumping from the other side of the room; they turned to see their other friend Vinde kicking the chair of Aaron, another boy in their class who sat right in front of her. As they watched they saw him turn around and start to spasm and yell at Vinde. They both instantaneously burst into hysterical giggles. "Gaffer Aaron's having spasms again" said Miste between giggles. Mr. Cole just looked at them oddly and said, "Quiet please!!! All the buses have arrived." A few moments later the parent bell rang and Laure's mom walked into the room. "Laura (Laure), Crystal (Miste) all set!!" yelled Mr. Cole. They gathered their things quickly and followed Laure's mom out of the school and into an old gray van. "Oh joy" Laure whispered to Miste upon seeing the other passengers in the car. "Rachel, Andrew's little sister is sleeping over" After a short car rid they arrived at Laure's house. They grabbed their school stuff from the back of the van and threw it in a corner of Laure's room. They then turned on the LOTR soundtrack and sat down on the bed to listen. "We should probably go outside and set up our tarp to put our sleeping bags on. At that very moment Lilly (Laure's annoying sister) and Rachel popped into the room. "WE'RE SLEEPING IN THE TENT!!!"  
  
"You guys won't be able to handle the cold."  
  
"YES WE WILL!!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Hey Laure did you know that's its supposed to be -20 degrees tonight?"  
  
No it's not." Interrupted Lilly "I just saw the weather forecast It's going to be 60 degrees, So there" she added triumphantly.  
  
"The weatherman lies!!! Don't believe him!"  
  
"You just don't want us to sleep outside.."  
  
"All right we don't care now get out of my room!" Laure half yelled pushing them out of her room and into the hallway.  
  
"They are so going to chicken out."  
  
"Ya especially with us playing the LOTR FOTR soundtrack"  
  
As Lilly and Rachel were walking away they herd Laure and Miste talking unusually loudly: "Did you hear the TRUE story about the man with the hatchet that stalks little girls sleeping outdoors between the ages of 9 and 10?" Rachel and Lilly stopped in their tracks, "Do you think they're lying?" "Why would we?" they asked as they walked out of the room sleeping bags in hand, "It's true."  
  
Laure and Miste set up their tarp and sleeping bags. Then they went inside to get the rest of their stuff. They brought out all of their LOTR stuff including the numerous pictures Laure had and her radio. They then printed out maps of the Middle Earth, because although it sounded crazy they wanted to be prepared in case they were taken to Middle Earth and their elven homes that night. They each packed a backpack with stuff and placed right next to their sleeping bag they also got out canteens full of water and rope to tie the sleeping bags up with. They ate their dinner and went to bed. They were about to fall asleep when they were rudely interrupted by Lilly and Rachel walking back indoors muttering something about how the ground was to hard. "See you in the morning" mumbled Miste right before falling asleep.  
  
"Same to you, night" and with that they fell fast asleep.  
  
a/n: All right that was really boring but this was mostly for our amusement and to describe some stuff that will be needed later. Next chapter will be from our point of view not narrated. Please read and review but remember all flames will be used to melt marshmallows for my tub of lard to eat. By the way we might need a beta so if any one wants to, put it in your review and I'll give you my email. 


	2. Miste's arrival

Chapter__, Spirit of Water  
  
(This chapter was actually written by Miste)  
  
"Laure? What time is it?" I asked, rolling over on to my side, "Laure?" Opening my eyes, I saw a flowing river and a bunch of trees. The house, tarp, Laure, and everything else but my sleeping bag, canteen, duffel bag, and mini-backpack were gone.  
  
'Was I sleepwalking?' I wondered as I rolled up my sleeping bag and put it in my duffel bag. I grabbed my canteen and strolled over to the river to fill it. I looked into the depths of the river, oblivious to my own reflection as I filled my canteen.  
  
"Where could Laure be?" I thought aloud, splashing water into my face. I started to walk back to my things when I saw the most terrifying things alive. They were absolutely hideous; there skin was an unrecognizable color for it was covered with dry, cracked dirt. Their straggly hair looked to me like they hadn't washed it in years, their dark, piercing eyes were an evil black, like an empty soul. I was too terrified to realize what they were. Shaking like a leaf, I ran up behind one to grab my things, (luckily it had its back turned) and high-tailed it to the river.  
  
"May the Valar send me aid!" I cried to the oblivion of the waters. I waded across the river and as if by chance, I stumbled across a camp. A figure with a bioluminescent glow was sitting on a rock, eating some form of bread. There was a great commotion in the river behind me, I did not look back, for the thing I saw captivated me. Right before I was about to say something, he turned around, dark hair shimmering in the sun. Taking a closer look, he had pointed ears! It was then I realized where I was. Feeling dizzy, my head swam with emotion, I needed to sit.  
  
"RUN!" he said, breaking me from the stream of emotion. His bow was drawn in less then a second. The *orcs* (I am figuring things out) burst through the forest behind me. One ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I let out a sickening scream. The *Elf* (I am using my brain today!) quickly shot the orc with an arrow, it was then I ran.  
  
Not knowing where to go, I hid behind a massive boulder, waiting until the Elf got back. After about 10 min. he returned. He started to ask me something in- ELVISH?! It sounded like Elvish when he said it, yet I understood it. My hand wandered towards me ears. 'I wonder.' I thought as I felt the delicate tips. I exploded with joy.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M AN ELF AND I'M IN THE MIDDLE-EARTH!!!!" I screamed and hugged the confused and surprised looking Elf.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked me again  
  
"Miste, and what is yours?" I then realized what had come out of my mouth was not English but Elvish. I gasped in amazment.  
  
"Fealinqo, I will be accompanying you to Mirkwood, your new home."  
  
"How- What?"  
  
"I am a Spirit of the Waters, the Valar sent me to go with you. Now when you arrive in Mirkwood, walk in and speak with Thranduil. Tell him all that has happened. He should give you some things to defend yourself with. You will also get a new set of clothes." With that he eyed my t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Uh, OK." I said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You must be hungry, have some lembas." Fealinqo tossed me some thin, manna- like bread, wrapped in leaves. This new life should be interesting.  
  
a/n ** OK, sorry if that sucks. Laure is my beta reader so this should work. ** Ok people reading this remember this one is by Miste the next chapter shall be by me. 


	3. Laure's arrival

"Good morning" I mumbled sleepily to Miste without opening my eyes. I breathed softly into the cool morning air and opened one of my eyes. Staring right down at me was the ugliest creature I had ever seen. I had seemed to have woken it up so it was just as sleepy as me. It lifted what looked like a mix of an axe, sword, and spear. "Ok hold on what is going on... ohhhhhh I get it that's an orc and it seems intent on hurting me." With that I turned around and run as fast as possible in my drowsy state. Unfortunately the orc was waking up faster and was quickly gaining on me. It chased me right through an orc camp and many more orcs joined the hunt.. Laure hunting the new sport.  
  
We quickly had run another circle through the forest and they were almost beside me when an arrow zoomed past my head. I stumbled and saw a dead orc body fall with a blue shafted and green feathered arrow sticking out of its head. With that I collapsed and fainted from exhaustion I woke up to a voice muttering something I looked up fearing more orcs but instead of an orc a blonde head with dark blue eyes peered down at me. It was an elf, a female elf. I struggled to get up but was pushed down and instead had some bread put into my mouth. "Eat it." She ordered in a stern yet soft voice. I willingly did and was instantly refreshed. I was then allowed to sit up and look around.  
  
I was deep in a forest with the most beautiful trees I had ever seen. It was about 10 in the morning and the sky was a clear blue. Marring the scene however was about 20 orc bodies all piled in a corner a few elves were carrying wood over to it. "What's your name?" I asked the elf "Alkarant" she replied in the same voice. "Melwin." She called "She is awake."  
  
"Get her a horse and return to Imaldiris. Bring her to Lord Elrond he'll know what to do." An older male elf replied. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Should I bind her hands in case she's a servant of the enemy?"  
  
"No Elrond said we might find someone out here and that she was to be treated with great respect."  
  
Alkarant looked at me oddly then and I decided that I was probably not that respectable looking. I was wearing completely black sweat-pants and sweat- shirt, sneakers and my hair was up in a very messy ponytail. She went for a moment to talk with another elf leaving me with my thoughts. I decided to fix at least my ponytail to make me look a little less freakish. My hands casually passed over my ears and touched the tips. They were pointed. I froze for 30 seconds and then screamed a long, loud scream causing all the elves in the camp to cover their ears in agony, but I didn't care I was an elf!!!!!  
  
I then was silent lost in thought until Alkarant came back. I smiled weakly and followed her over to where a horse was being held by yet another elf. "This is Naransolo you will ride him to Imaldiris with me." I looked up and standing in front of me was the most gorgeous horse I had ever seen. It was a coal black stallion with black eyes, a long flowing black mane and tail, perfect conformation and an air of nobility about him. I could tell we would not get along at all. I didn't say anything however as Alkarant didn't look to happy with having to take me to Rivendell. "Thank you" I mumbled then quickly mounted. I had, had some riding lessons before back on earth and had previously owned a horse but the two of us had clashed horribly resulting in me learning many ways of quickly exiting the saddle. 'Oh joy' I thought to myself 'Must remember the cockroach technique of getting off.' Five minutes later I was off of the saddle playing dead in the middle of the road as Naransolo looked down at me disdainfully. 'How did I know?'  
  
a/n: Hope you liked this chapter sorry for the long time it took to update but seeing as we have practically no one following this it shouldn't be a problem. The ext chapter will be by Miste again. Please review ( -Laure 


	4. The walk Miste

Day 1  
  
"The forest is so beautiful here!" I gasped, gazing at the massive pines.  
  
"They are old, very old. Some were here since the beginning of time." Fealinqo told me. By now the sun was high in the sky. Looking at my watch, I found it to be 1:15. Taking a sip from my almost empty canteen, I asked Fealinqo how long it would take to get to the palace. He told me three days.  
  
"OK, how did I learn Elvish?!?!"  
  
"When the Valar sent you, they gave you things you would need to 'fit in'."  
  
"I have a friend, she, I believe, was also sent here. I think she is near Rivendell. Her name is Laurelasse Goldenleaf, do you know if there is any way we could find each other?"  
  
Fealinqo seemed to be thinking deeply and didn't answer my question. After walking some time, my legs were burning and I felt ready to collapse. As I did, Fealinqo gave me earth tasting water that made me stronger AND I thought gleefully to myself taller. ENTDROUGHT! 'Now I am as tall as Laure! Muhahahahaha!' After drinking the Entdrought, I felt incredibly refreshed and ready to tackle the world. We kept walking. (What else can I say?)  
  
Day 2  
  
I got bored of walking.  
  
"Can't we get a horse?"  
  
Fealinqo whistled into the forest, a loud, clear, crisp, whistle. Two horses, one black mare and one black stallion galloped in and neighed a reply.  
  
"Uh... Thank you?"  
  
...Silence.  
  
"I don't know how to."  
  
"Just get on, you will know what to do, I think..."  
  
I chose the Mare, Fealinqo told me her name was Lorna (Meaning Dark in Elven). I felt a rush of excitement; I was riding bareback, like a professional! If only Laure could see me now! With that, I fell off. Uh, scratch that first sentence.  
  
Day 3  
  
"YES! We are almost there!" I shouted with excitement, Lorna neighed as if understanding my glee. I thought of the times back home, how I always wanted to get away from all of the humans. But now, it may seem ironic, I miss everyone. I wondered what everyone back home was thinking about my disappearance. Do they think I'm dead? Is Laure in the Middle-Earth too? As an Elf?  
  
It was late afternoon, about 4:00. I would have been driving home right now, from Laure's house. I wonder what mom was thinking. She must be terribly worried. Fealinqo snapped me back to reality,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"We will be swiftly approaching the gates. I cannot go in with you. You may keep Lorna as your own."  
  
And he was right; we did swiftly approach the gates. He dismounted before the looming iron gates and said,  
  
"My journey with you ends here. May the Valar be with you always and forever, Miste." With that his horse took off, I watched it gallop away. Turning around to ask Fealinqo something, there was but only an angelic looking hawk. Baffled and confounded, I watched it fly away.  
  
** O.K. I promise that the next chapter of mine will be MUCH longer. So how was this chapter? Did it rock? Did it suck? DID YOU REVIEW? ** $$From Laure: YAY we got a review THANK YOU SO MUCH ElsalhirErestar for volunteering to BETA. Of course we would appreciate the help. So we can try it out for a while and see how it goes. I would email you this chapter but I need your email first... (hint hint) lol anyway review people!!!$$ 


End file.
